A Fish Called Kate
by coloradospace
Summary: A ficlet from Kate the Fish POV. Spoilers from s10 Christmas episode "You Better Watch out".
1. Chapter 1

**A FISH NAMED KATE**

AN : The title and this silly fic come from a discussion I had with a good friend of mine, AliasJaneDoe. So basically, it's all her fault! We were talking after my last ficlet and I told her to write a fic (she's a great author) from the fish's POV. She said she wouldn't but "A fish named Kate" would be a good title and a good movie reference. Well, here Jane, you have it.

AN 2: The result is not really what I was aiming for but then, little Kate the Fish got a mind of her own and took matter in her own hands!

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies. I own nothing but my computer so definitely not NCIS (except for the DVDs). English is not my 1st language, this is not beta-read, and all mistakes are mine.

Spoilers: At least the s10 Christmas episode "You better Watch Out".

Title: A Fish Named Kate

I have a nice life here. Granted my Human is a bit silly but he's nice and he takes care of me. He talks to me. He needs someone to take care of him! The things I see and hear! You wouldn't believe! Seriously! I'm doing a Grey's Anatomy now. Yes, he tends to watch the show so I watch it with him. It's pretty entertaining although their drama is a bit far fetch. Anyway, back to my Human.

Oh, sorry, I forgot to present myself. My name is Kate, and I am a goldfish. I was a gift to some pretty lady to her partner, Very Special Agent Tony DiNozzo. They work for some federal agency, NCIS. That stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service in case you didn't know. I didn't before meeting them. Before giving me away, she told me to take care of him, because nobody really did. He was surprised at first and not used to see me everyday when he came home. He forgot to feed me daily at first. Let me tell you I was not pleased! But then the pretty lady died. He talked to me about her a lot then. That's when he named me Kate. At first, I was just "the fish". He was so sad. He cried. A lot! I know he didn't show it at work, he had to be brave, but he told me how she died, how her brain got all over his face, how he couldn't do anything to stop it. Yet, he still feels responsible. He told me so. It was months before he started to not be sad when he said my name. He still is from time to time, but it usually is accompanied with a smile and a story of how Kate the pretty lady and he tormented each others like siblings.

He never brings anyone home. The movie nights with Ziva, the Mossad liaison officer that took my namesake's desk were at her place before they stopped abruptly. That was a bittersweet moment. He liked the movie nights but didn't like being in charge of a team and holding everyone together when they wouldn't acknowledge that he missed Gibbs too. "Never leave anyone behind!" he told me once was the Marine's code of honour. Gibbs left everyone behind and he was a Marine. My Human was not a Marine but he wouldn't leave, not even when he was offered his own team in Rota. He told me they suffered enough and you never abandon family.

The first time someone came to his apartment was when he brought his dad home. The second time was Ziva David, weeks later. Anyway, his dad: Anthony DiNozzo, Senior. I don't like how he always calls my Human Junior. My Human doesn't like it either. Senior even invited the noisy neighbour when Tony specifically told him his place was his Sanctuary and nobody had ever been invited here, especially not the old lady. That was a low blow to do that. My Tony was pissed. I saw everything, nobody pays attention to me, except for Him, but I have a special spot in the place and can see and hear everything. Tony talked to me after this fiasco, like he always does. I don't know if I helped, but I listened. I think sometimes he feels like he is talking to Her when he is talking to me. Hey, whatever to make him feel better. After all, the pretty lady did tell me to look after him.

THE END

Last AN: I might update with a new chapter if some new ideas come up and I get enough feedback and no, I'm not "fishing" for them, pun intended. lol


	2. Chapter 2

AN: No written in chronological order. Usual disclaimer applies. English is still not my 1st language, this chapter is not beta-read and all mistakes are mine.

CHAPTER 2

My human was very excited today! He has to leave me for a few days. Not the first that happened, nor will it be the last, I know, but this time was special. He told me he had to go to Stillwater, Pennsylvania. I know, it didn't ring any bell either to me, but he told me that's where Bossman grew up! Yep, they have to investigate a murder in his hometown and that got my Tony all excited. I don't really like to be left alone of course but he always has tons of things to tell me when he gets back and I'm sure this time will be no different!

Yep, I was right, it was no different. Well, maybe it was, cause he was bouncing even more than usual! I'm not kidding! He got to meet Bossman's dad. He even gave him a sweater. I think my Human fell in love. Not like that! Maybe he wished Jackson, that's Bossman's dad's name, was his own dad. He told me he was really nice and mischievous but sure could have a temper. Actually, except for the blue eyes and being strong headed, father and son don't really look alike … at first. You can see how they care though, and not just for each other, although Gibbs tries to hide it. I think my Tony is very observant. I would like to meet this Jackson guy someday, and Bossman, and Probie, and Ninja, and of course Abby, Duckman and the Autopsy Gremlin to be able to forge my own opinion of them but from what I hear day in and day out, it's not always pretty. Well, that depends on whom we're talking about of course but I'd still love to meet them. My guess is that I'll meet the Gremlin first. He's the less judgmental of all and was a great help during the "Mexico Interlude" as we shall speak of it. Hey, those are his words, not mine! Anyway, back to Stillwater. I think my Tony made a new friend in Jackson. He told me they exchanged phone numbers, and not just so he could update the old man on his son's welfare or latest vendetta. Yep, going there was definitely good for him. I bet he'll keep smiling and talking to me about this trip for days!

I was wrong. *deep sigh* The first one from the team who ever laid foot to my Human's "Sanctuary" was Ninja, not Autopsy Gremlin. Damn, so soon after his father's fiasco here, he didn't need that. I guess it's not really a Sanctuary anymore. He should invite the Gremlin, watch a few James Bond movies together and play some basketball afterwards. I don't know, he seems so lost and angry that she came to his place. Granted he invited her, kinda, but he didn't really want to, he told me so, and I could really see it. Gremlin would be nice, I'm sure of it. He wouldn't ask questions. I know I would like him if I ever met him. May be I should suggest it to my Human. I don't know how I'll do it, but I'll make him listen to me. I promise, or my name is not Kate anymore!

THE END


	3. Chapter 3

AN : Here's a new chapter of « A Fish Called Kate ». Usual disclaimer applies. English is still not my 1st language, this chapter is not beta-read and all mistakes are mine.

AN 2: There will be a slight cross-over with JAG. Is it still considered a cross-over when NCIS is a JAG spin-off? *ponders on that one* Anyway, the JAG part was supposed to be a long fic for my friend AliasJaneDoe's birthday years ago but I never got around to writing it. Basically, she loves PO Jennifer Coates from JAG and we were joking around many times how Tony and she would react if they ever met.

CHAPTER 3

Something funny happened today. My Human had to go to the JAG office, that's Judge Advocate General in case you didn't know. I admit there's nothing out of the ordinary here. It's not even the first time he went with his team. Anyway, he had to meet a lawyer about a case he's working on. Considering the JAG office is full of lawyers would be a good place to find one. Focus Kate! It's not important in your story. While waiting for Commander Bud Roberts, that's the lawyer, to be ready, he met a funny lady, Petty Officer Coates. Hey, those are my Human's words! She remembered him from when he arrested the then Commander Rabb for murder and considering they are quite close, she is still a bit pissed about it. They started talking, catching up - I wonder how my Human did it, from pissed to sharing life's details – and she finally told him how before joining the JAG office, she was on a carrier and said "Man overboard" to win a bet. I kid you not! That's actually how she ended up at JAG, as a prisoner, but that's another story. Anyway, my Human was gob smacked! Considering his 4 months at sea as Agent Afloat were pure Hell, I think he was jealous she got to do it. First, she got the idea and he didn't, and then considering my Tony loves playing pranks on everyone, it would have been fun. Unfortunately, as Agent Afloat, he had to "show the good example". I don't know why he keeps gagging when he's telling me this. *giggles* That's when Commander Roberts's office door opened and my Human was asked to go in. Needless to say, he recovered quickly, smiled his DiNozzo smile and told the Petty Officer they'd see each other again. He has been talking nonstop about this smart and beautiful PO he met today. If you're asking me, I'd say they look too much alike personality wise to be an item. Hey, maybe he found his long lost sister he never knew existed? No? Senior IS a lady's man. It is possible after all that he had other little DiNozzos over the years. I'm just saying, I'm just a goldfish, don't mind my reasoning…

THE END

References:

JAG s8e20 – Ice Queen: NCIS was introduced through a JAG episode, Commander Rabb was accused of murder.

JAG s7e11 – Answered Prayers: First time PO Coates appeared and mention of the bet incident on the carrier.


End file.
